


Everyone loves Youngjae

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Harem, Kinky, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sex Toys, but lots of youngjae worship!!!!, daddy/leader kink, don't look for plot you won't find it, implied polyamory, it's shameless porn, nobody is in character I'M SORRY, such a sex is the solution for everything fic, whiney!Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae has lots of  self esteem issues and his boys reassure him that he's loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

Youngjae was grateful.  
He knew how lucky he was to get accepted into the entertainment of his choice and he knew how lucky he was to get put into a group so soon. And he was real lucky to be in a group with six of his best friends and six thoroughly amazing people. He admired every one of them in a different way and he was convinced that meeting them was one of the luckiest things to happen to him.  
These were the things he knew, the things he told himself.  
But they didn’t make this feeling go away.  
This slightly uncomfortable feeling in his chest whenever he watched the other boys talk about good old trainee times or the times when he didn’t understand an inside joke that was formed long before he even knew any of them.  
And he couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t deserve to be in this band sometimes. The boys had so much more experience; they had had all the time to learn everything and get to know this job. Youngjae on the other hand was thrown into this.  
Yes, voluntarily.  
But still- everything happened so fast and sometimes he felt like he was so far behind and like he could never reach the other boys.

He was sitting in the corner of the studio, watching Jackson and Mark practice their martial arts tricking.  
The way they moved had gotten so professional. The way they flew through the air as if they weighed nothing, looked so easy and Youngjae imagined them getting better with every single time they did it. How was he supposed to ever get there?  
He knew the boys well by now, but there was always this feeling lurking, that they knew each other better.

Youngjae was covered in sweat and had already finished his dance practice for the day. He wasn’t quite sure why they were still here, but apparently they had lots of energy left. He sighed a bit, when Jinyoung came into the room and saw him sitting in the corner, playing with JB’s snapback in his hand.  
He had no idea where the older one had gone. Youngjae would never say it out loud, but he really needed his leader’s comfort today.  
His warmth and his reassurance.  
His touch.  
Instead he looked up at Jinyoung, who already looked a bit worried, as if he tried to read his expression and find out what was bothering him this time. Youngjae didn’t want to come across as a child that always needed help.

“You worked hard today…” Jinyoung smiled at him, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead, using his long sleeves. How could anyone dance for an hour in long sleeves?

“Mhh…” Youngjae hummed, “You too..”

Jinyoung sat down beside him and looked at him, as if something he said had offended him.

“Hey… don’t you believe me when I say you worked hard?” he said with a bit of reproach in his voice.

Youngjae felt his mood drop even further.  
Talking to Jinyoung meant a mental effort, which he wasn’t in the condition to bring up.

“But did I really?” He mumbled, “I’ll never be good enough.”

He regretted it the moment the words left his lips.  
Because he could watch a million emotions explode inside of the older boy and he knew he just dragged himself into either a lecture or an emotional love confession and Youngjae wasn’t ready for either of those.  
Jinyoung looked at him a little longer, as if he tried to find out if Youngjae was joking and when he understood that the boy was serious and that he was convinced of his words, there was a bit of anger on his face and confusion, but then it made place for the familiar softness.  
That was Youngjae’s favorite look on Jinyoung. This motherly softness, which, no matter how bad things felt, made you believe that they would be alright again.

“Look at me… “Jinyoung ordered softly. “You are already good enough…You can’t see it, but everyone else can, y’know…” He sighed, while his eyes were fixed on Youngjae’s fingers that were still fumbling around with JB’s snapback.  
“Why do you think you’re not good enough?”

“I don’t know…” Youngjae started talking unwillingly, “You guys have known each other so long… and I-“

“And you are a part of this team.” Jinyoung finished his sentence. “Without you this would not work at all… don’t you see that?”

“I don’t know…” Youngjae smiled sadly.  
He was thankful.  
He truly was.  
But he felt like crying and Jinyoung’s words just made him and his defenses weaker.  
He didn’t want to be weak.  
Once again, he could watch the older boy’s features soften.  
Even more.  
He was looking at him with so much worry and tenderness, the view alone nearly made him burst into tears.

“Hey…” Jinyoung whispered, his smile warm and caring, “We got you, Youngjae…C’mere…”

He put an arm around him and pulled him closer, so Youngjae had no choice but to lean on Jinyoung’s shoulder and it was strangely comforting to sit there and enjoy the way the older boy drew little circles onto his arm.  
And Jinyoung buried his chin in his hair now and then and he breathed one or two little kisses into the crown of his hair.

Youngjae was busy trying not to cry there and then and he was busy to keep his breathing under control and so busy to ignore the warmth that spread in his stomach from the loving acts.  
But he could still see the way Mark and Jackson were looking at them through the mirrors, trying to find out what was going on between the two of them.

After ten more minutes Jinyoung stood up and smiled down on Youngjae.  
“Let’s go home.”

♥

When they arrived at the dorm, Youngjae was exhausted.  
Too exhausted to dwell in his dark thoughts any longer.  
To exhausted to tell Jinyoung he could stop worrying now. A part of him liked the fact that he worried and he felt pathetic because he needed the attention so much right now. Jinyoung’s affection was like medicine.  
All he wanted to do was sleep off his worries.  
Maybe shower first, he felt disgusting in all that dried sweat. And he was freezing from the cold winter air outside.

“Did you want to shower?” Youngjae mumbled and Jinyoung thought for a moment. As if he was analyzing him.

“Yeah… but you can go first.” Jinyoung smiled caringly, “You must be exhausted.”

“No…” Youngjae mumbled again, more awkwardly, “I meant… can we… together?”

“Oh.” Jinyoung looked at him a little longer and then he smiled. “Of course.”

They met in the bathroom, both of them bringing their sleeping clothes and shampoo.  
Both of them silent and tired. Jinyoung more peaceful, Youngjae more resigned.

It wasn’t the first time they showered together. Mostly because of time issues, but not only.  
Youngjae found it comforting to share the warm water with someone else. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts right now, so he was grateful that Jinyoung was okay with this.  
Had been okay with it a few times.  
Youngjae wondered if the boys liked to do that stuff with him or if they felt like it was their obligation.  
He didn’t want to be a burden.  
But he needed them.  
Needed to feel them close to him. Maybe more than any of them needed it.  
Needed him.

The water was hot, the temperature was exactly on the edge to getting painful and it was exactly the temperature Youngjae needed.  
It felt so good on his skin, so comforting, and the steam that built within a minute made the bathroom feel cozy and comfortable. He stood there, letting the hot water massage his back and Jinyoung joined a few moments later.  
They didn’t talk much. Youngjae was washing his hair and he nearly thought he was too tired to get the job done, when Jinyoung’s hands came to help him. He let him take over and it was such a soothing feeling to let him massage the shampoo into his hair from behind. Youngjae purred just a little bit, while his body relaxed even more.

“Is is just today?” Jinyoung wanted to know and Youngjae turned his head to look at him.

“What?”

“Was it just today or do you often feel like you’re not good enough?” Jinyoung brought out quietly, his tone serious.  
Youngjae turned around again and he took his time washing out the shampoo and rubbing a bit of shower gel onto his body.

“I don’t know… “he answered. It wasn’t quite the truth, but he didn’t have enough energy for honesty. He was sure Jinyoung didn’t buy it, but he didn’t force him to talk either. Another thing Youngjae was grateful for.  
Instead Jinyoung gently made him turn around and face him again, the water hitting his shoulders and the steam coming up between them.  
His whole body was so tired.

“Tell me… or tell Jaebum whenever you feel like this… okay?”

Jinyoung reached out to cup Youngjae’s face and he caressed his cheek with his thumb mindlessly.  
Youngjae’s heart was suddenly pounding faster in his chest.  
Then Jinyoung crossed the distance between them and pressed a gentle, wet kiss onto Youngjae’s lips, before they parted again.  
Youngjae looked at him.  
He felt so lost again and his emotions were all over the place.

“Hyung…” He breathed out weakly.  
This time it was Youngjae who crossed the distance.  
He needed that feeling again. That feeling that overwhelmed all the other feelings.  
So he stepped closer, his body pressing against Jinyoung’s and his hands finding their way around the older boy’s neck, before his lips ghosted over Jinyoung’s, barely touching them at all.  
Then they were connected again and their lips made wet little sounds while playing around and Youngjae tugged on Jinyoung’s lips and he felt greedy, but he couldn’t help it.  
He needed the older boy to like him.  
He needed him -someone- to need him and to think he was important.  
Jinyoung’s hands held his waist in a firm grip, while Youngjae’s tongue teased its way into his mouth and they started to swirl around, while the hot water was like a curtain over them.  
And Youngjae felt himself getting harder by the second, his length pressing against Jinyoung’s attention-seeking and his tiredness was lost somewhere between frustration and overwhelming emotion.  
Jinyoung let go of his lips, just to bring his face to his neck and start sucking on his sensitive skin again.  
That’s when Youngjae felt like it was time to make himself useful, so he took a step back and when he was just about to sink down to his knees, Jinyoung’s hand held him back by his arm.  
“Don’t…” he breathed out, “It’s alright…”

And just like that he pulled him back up into a steamier kiss.  
One that made Youngjae forget how to breathe for a moment and one that sent shivers down his spine.  
And when Jinyoung gently pushed him against the wet tiles of the shower, he let a tiny moan slip.  
He caressed his neck and let his tongue trace his skin, while his hands found their way down between them, his fingers wrapping themselves around Youngjae’s hard on.

“Listen…” he murmured, while he started to stroke him slowly, “We love you…with and without this... “ his free hand stroked a wet strand of hair out of his face, “…all of us.”

Youngjae closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn’t sure what was more overwhelming. Jinyoung’s words or the way he caressed his shaft and the way his wet body was so close, that it was a challenge to move his hands between them. Maybe it was just the steam in the air and the hotness in his body and in the whole bathroom that made his senses feel blurry and his chest feel warm.  
He felt Jinyoung’s lips back on his in a heartbeat, before he started to let himself fall into the touch.

♥

Youngjae went to bed early that day and without having to beg for it, Jinyoung followed him to his room. It felt better not to be alone and he could never be sure where Jaebum decided to sleep.  
So when he was just falling asleep, cuddled against Jinyoung’s side, he listened to the sounds the older boy made.  
Jinyoung’s breathing was steady and calm, so he had to be asleep soundly.  
The door got opened silently and he was torn back into reality.  
Youngjae sat up a little bit to look at the dark shadow that could only be Jaebum.  
After the door was closed again, he could see him more clearly and he looked at him apologetically, but Jaebum just shook his head a little bit.  
Without a word, he sat down on Youngjae’s other side and indicated him to make space under the blanket.

“Sorry.” Youngjae whispered, while Jaebum tried to get comfortable beside him, lying on his side, so he could look at Youngjae. He just shook his head again.

“Aren’t you feeling well?” Jaebum wanted to know, trying to keep his voice down.  
“Don’t know…” Youngjae mumbled. „Just a bad day…“  
His body was tired, but his thoughts were wide awake again and now he was back to thinking about his worries.  
He could see Jaebum nodding in the dark.  
The next moment he felt Jaebum’s hand on his waist, pulling him a little closer to himself.  
Their faces were so close that Youngjae couldn’t see clearly, so he closed his eyes. They lay there, their foreheads pressed together and their breathing in sync.

“Tell me what happened.” Jaebum encouraged him and Youngjae felt tiny shivers where Jaebum’s breath tickled his skin.

“Nothing happened,” he breathed back, “I just…” Youngjae stopped. He didn’t know what to say, because his chest started to feel tight again and he didn’t want to go back to fighting his tears.  
But he couldn’t stay quiet.  
His feelings were acting up inside of him and they were screaming for reassurance.  
For something.

“Leader…” he whined quietly, the word slipping his tongue, like it often had, when Jaebum was acting this caringly, “Do you need me?”

Jaebum looked at him surprised, bringing a bit of distance between their faces, so he could examine Youngjae’s face properly, trying to read his expression.  
The surprise turned into worry.  
“Of course, baby boy…” he brought out, his hand finding its way under Youngjae’s chin, so he could tilt his head and make him look at him, “We all need you!”  
Youngjae felt pathetic, his whole body screamed for Jaebum to reassure him and to take him under his wing like he often had.  
He caught himself tugging on Jaebum’s T-shirt and it was Youngjae, who pulled Jaebum into a deep and desperate kiss.  
The warmth and coziness of their kiss made butterflies dance in his stomach. He pulled Jaebum’s body closer to his own and pressed himself against him.  
He had needed this for days. Had been thinking of him and had missed him during the nights, when that one chose to sleep in the living room for no particular reason.  
Youngjae would never dare to tell him how lonely those nights had been without him, because he was grown.  
He should be able to handle it, but now he needed his leader.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
He needed him even closer.  
Their tongues danced around each other and Jaebum’s hand was resting peacefully in Youngjae’s neck. Jaebum’s movements were lazy, but caring and he seemed tired.  
There were all these thoughts in Youngjae’s mind and all that longing. He hated how needy he felt, but he couldn’t repress the feeling.  
And he also realized how pushy he was being, his legs wrapped around Jaebum’s waist and his hands buried in his hair.

“Hey…” Jaebum mumbled between kisses, his words just loud enough for Youngjae to understand them, “I’m here…it’s alright…”  
Youngjae let out a tiny whimper, because those words made him feel fuzzy inside and he was so thankful that his leader always knew what to say.

But it churned something else up inside of him.  
Closer.  
He needed more.  
Youngjae loosened the kiss for a second, just enough, so he could search for Jaebum’s hand, that lay somewhere on his waist.  
He took the older boy’s hand and shyly led it around his body and downwards, until it rested on his ass. He looked up at him and through the dark he saw Jaebum glancing back at him curiously.  
Jaebum didn’t need another invitation; he just took over and started kneading Youngjae’s ass cheeks gently, his hand sneaking under the boy’s sweatpants in no time.

“Better?” he smiled.

“Yeah…” Youngjae mewled quietly, before he went for Jaebum’s lips again, tugging on them and letting his tongue slide in to meet Jaebum’s.  
They lay there for a while, maybe five minutes, maybe fifty minutes and just tried to be as silent as possible, while they shared body heat and while Youngjae felt calmer with the second.  
Youngjae’s pants were tight and a tent had built in them, but he was more eager to reach out for Jaebum’s.  
Without letting go of his lips, he let one hand wander down between them and he stroked over Jaebum’s bulge longingly.  
He was so hard.  
Why had he not started anything?

“Leader….” He whispered between kisses, while his lips wandered over Jaebum’s jaw and teased their way to his neck, “Don’t you like me?”

“Of course I do…” he breathed back, calmly.

Why was he so calm?  
Youngjae was going crazy after all those touches and all the silence.  
But he kept silent.  
There was still this whirlwind inside of his chest, that needed to be calmed and now there was this tightness in his pants, which needed to be taken care of.

“I need…” Youngjae heard his own needy voice request, “I need you to take care of me, leader…”  
He dared to let his hand slide into Jaebum’s sweatpants and the older one let out a surprised noise, when he wrapped his fingers around his shaft without hesitation.

“Now?” Jaebum wondered, his voice accidentally coming out a little louder than before. They both waited a few seconds to make sure Jinyoung was still asleep besides them. The boy just twisted around on the futon a little and went back to breathing calmly.  
“Please…” Youngjae breathed against Jaebum’s neck. “I’m sorry…”

“Shhh…it’s okay…” Jaebum kissed his lips to make clear he meant it, “We talk tomorrow…”  
Youngjae hummed happily.  
He nibbled on Jaebum’s earlobe a little, his way of saying thank you.  
Then Jaebum left his side for a moment and Youngjae had to force himself not to get whiny again. Not to feel lonely in those few moments.  
But the older one was back in no time and he lay down beside him and kissed Youngjae more passionately than he had all night. He had his jaw in a tight grip and he pressed his lips on his and he stayed like that for a moment, before he let go of him.

Then without a word he gently indicated Youngjae to turn around.  
Youngjae’s heart was racing and it was a real challenge to keep his excitement under control, while Jaebum’s body got closer. They lay there, their bodies fitting familiarly well in that spooning position and Youngjae felt shivers go down his spine, when Jaebum’s hand drew little circles on his ass, before he pulled down Youngjae’s sweatpants and briefs together. When Youngjae heard a tube click, he eagerly pressed his hips back against Jaebum’s body.  
He shivered, when the cold lube touched his entrance and when Jaebum caressed his entrance, while he plastered his neck with warm kisses.  
Youngjae enjoyed those touches more than he would have ever admitted. He could have stayed like that forever, just letting Jaebum take care of him and feeling his love and feeling his skillful fingers move.

Now and then a throaty, toneless moan escaped his mouth and he was glad that Jinyoung seemed to be far gone in his dreams, while Youngjae couldn’t help but draw little circles with his hips, trying to get more friction out of the move. Trying to make those fingers go deeper.  
Jaebum’s free hand held him in place.  
He took his time.  
Again.  
So calmly.  
While Youngjae was about to burst and actually pondered if he should just take over, Jaebum seemed to enjoy torturing him a little bit.  
He pushed his fingers deeper into him with every move and he felt around, stroking over Youngjae’s sweet spot experimentally, making the boy swallow down a moan, while he focused his view onto the back of Jinyoung’s black shock of hair with half closed eyes.  
Youngjae’s breath was unsteady and short and his cock was twitching in anticipation, his walls clenching around Jaebum’s fingers.  
Jaebum was whispering sweet nothings against his neck, words that felt like milk on Youngjae’s skin.

“You’re so important, baby boy…” he breathed the words out, just loud enough for him to understand them.  
“You’re so good for me.”

And after what felt like an eternity, he pulled his fingers out of him and Youngjae realized how desperate he was now, because there was precum sticking on his stomach and his saliva had that familiar sour taste.  
Closer.  
When Jaebum had rolled a condom on, he cuddled himself closer to Youngjae again and the boy held his breath, while Jaebum spread his cheeks.  
Then, without making a sound, he pressed himself into him, slowly and gently, not needing much pressure. Youngjae’s mouth was hanging open in a silent moan and the feeling of finally being filled up made him close his eyes in pleasure.

“Does that feel good?” Jaebum whispered close to his ear, while he readjusted himself behind him, pulling Youngjae’s hips closer to him. He reached around the boy and let his hands explore his torso, sneaking under Youngjae’s sleep shirt and feeling the way his heart was beating excitedly.

“Yeah…” Youngjae breathed out quietly, “Please…”

“Okay…” there was an audible smile in his voice, before he started to move.  
His thrusts were slow and controlled and the hand that had just played around with one of Youngjae’s nipples mindlessly, found its way to his leaking erection. Jaebum wrapped his fingers around it gently and started to stroke him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Their blanket covered everything they did, it made Youngjae just feel closer to Jaebum and safer. It moved just slightly with Jaebum’s smooth thrusting.  
There were tingles everywhere in Youngjae’s body and there was this comforting coziness and there was just enough friction to make him hum with every push.  
Jaebum rolled his hips barely noticeable, his attention mostly on Youngjae’s cock, where used the fluid that had gathered in his slit, to stroke him more easily.  
Youngjae mewled quietly, when his leader stroked him just a little quicker with that slickness, while his cock was buried deep inside him and barely moved at all.

“Shhh…” Jaebum reminded him against his neck, “Jinyoungie is sleeping…”

But there was so much electricity in Youngjae’s body and the emotion and greediness was still in his bones and his whole body screamed to release those moans that were coming up in him.  
He had his lips parted in silent panting and he couldn’t help the noises that escaped his throat.  
And it was Youngjae, who searched for the hand on his cock and guided it to his mouth. Jaebum seemed to like the idea, because he took over immediately, pressing his hand against Youngjae’s mouth to muffle his sounds and Youngjae started to touch himself instead, stroking his dick himself.

So Jaebum could concentrate on pushing his cock deeper into him and one or two fingers found their way into Youngjae’s mouth in the process of keeping him silent, his wet lips wrapping around them obedient.  
Youngjae was already so far gone- he wouldn’t have cared about waking Jinyoung up. All he could concentrate on was that quiet passion, with which Jaebum made love to him and the way his whole back was heated up by his hot skin pressing against him and the way he was filled up by him and the way he jerked his own length off, to get closer to the relief he needed so much.

“Didn’t you two do it in the showers today?” Jaebum whispered with a bit of mocking in his tone, while he didn’t really leave Youngjae a chance to answer, his fingers still somewhere between his lips, lying there lazily.  
Youngjae nodded thoughtlessly.  
Jaebum clicked his tongue. Then his lips were back at Youngjae’s neck and he sucked his skin into his mouth a bit more passionately.

“Such a greedy boy…” he mumbled and Youngjae moaned out carelessly. Jaebum immediately put more pressure behind the fingers in Youngjae’s mouth, while he kept pushing into him, now finally with the pace Youngjae needed.  
He was pumping himself faster and harder, too, wanting nothing more than to finally let go.  
His mouth was hanging open in a mute whine against Jaebum’s hand, when he shot his load onto his stomach and he felt Jaebum speed up even more, thrusting into him, while he still had his fingers pressed into Youngjae’s mouth, making sure they’d succeed in not disturbing Jinyoung’s sleep.  
Youngjae was far gone in his climax, the relief taking all his senses with it and the electricity finally calming down.  
He was breathing heavily and had to suppress his mewls, when he heard Jaebum panting throatily behind him. When he came, he pressed even deeper into him and Youngjae hummed in pleasure. There was nothing quite like hearing Jaebum orgasm, because it meant Youngjae had been useful. It meant he had returned the favor in some way.  
Hearing his leader’s voice break a little and knowing that he was the reason for it, was the best reward for Youngjae.  
They both needed a moment to calm down, before Jaebum slid out of him and made a knot into the condom. Youngjae turned around, looking at him shyly.  
Looking for reassurance once again.  
Waiting for praise.  
He needed the praise so much and Jaebum knew that by now.  
He knew it best.

“That was so hot, baby boy…” Jaebum smiled after he had gotten rid of the condom, hiding it under a pile of his clothes for now and after he had tugged himself and Youngjae back into their sweatpants. He leaned over him and with a dirty shirt he cleaned up the boy’s stomach and Youngjae watched him admiringly.  
“You did so good...” Jaebum murmured, “So quiet for Jinyoungie…”

When he was done cleaning him up and when Youngjae felt like he could finally relax, Jaebum pulled him closer to his chest, tugging him under his blanket and wrapping one arm around him caringly.

“Now sleep…okay?”  
“Okay.”

♥

The next day he told Jaebum about his worries, told him what he had told Jinyoung. He didn’t feel like crying this time, he was just embarrassed.  
But Jinyoung sat on his side, nodding now and then to make him feel safer and Jaebum listened quietly.

“You’re all so grown up…so experienced… and I’m just….” He interrupted himself, “And even when it comes to sex…I’m always the one who needs it the most… “  
Youngjae felt the blood stream into his head. The heat in his face made him want to vanish there and then.  
He had never been good at telling things like these out loud. The only reason he could do it, was Jinyoung, who rubbed little circles into the small of his back, encouraging him to keep speaking, making him feel valued.

“I see….” Jaebum said after a while of thinking. He then smiled at Youngjae warmly and he exchanged glances with Jinyoung, a thing they often did.  
One of those things nobody but them really understood.  
Jinyoung nodded knowingly and Youngjae didn’t try to follow their little exchange.

“I’m glad you told us…” Jaebum said finally, “You’re doing so good, Youngjae… all of us are thankful that you’re here.”  
“Really?” Youngjae asked, doubtfully. He couldn’t help but feel like those were empty words.

“Really. We’ll work on that, okay?” Jaebum stood up and without another word he went into the kitchen and left the two of them behind, sitting on the couch together.

“Well done.” Jinyoung smiled at Youngjae, as if the topic was over with now.

Jinyoung pulled him closer again, so he could rest his head on his shoulder and they spent the next few hours watching senseless TV and cuddling. At some point Jackson joined them and Youngjae claimed his shoulder for a change. Again he felt like the two boys beside him had a silent exchange going on, that he couldn’t quite follow, but he wasn’t too sure about it. He just enjoyed holding Jackson’s hand for a while.

Youngjae didn’t exactly feel like anything was solved now, but he didn’t dare to ask for more. His boys already went out of their way to reassure him, he didn’t want to be even more of a burden.

 

♥

Over the next few weeks, Youngjae realized that something was changing since he told Jaebum about his insecurities. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but he started to feel more included again.  
The atmosphere changed slowly, nearly unnoticeably.

There were dance practices, when he felt weak and when he started to feel bad about his skills and when he felt like he’d never reach the others. And while it usually just hadn’t gotten noticed, the boys started to cheer him up more now. There were encouraging glances and words and more touches.  
So many loving touches.  
As if they all knew that he needed them.  
He had his eyes on his leader and tried to judge how much he had told the others, but no matter how long he stared and no matter how much he thought about it, Jaebum was not readable like that.  
It only got clear to Youngjae, when he found himself cornered my Bambam and Yugyeom in the bathroom of the dorm.  
They all had their roles and they definitely enjoyed acting on them.  
Youngjae had followed them, blushing uncontrollably, when the youngest two had taken him by the hands and pulled him into the bathroom before any of the other boys would come home.  
Now he was sitting on the edge of their bathtub and tried not to look as overwhelmed and flustered as he felt.  
He had never really been alone with the two of them. And more importantly, he had never been guided by them like this. Usually he had to take a bit of control and usually he felt like he wasn’t doing a very good job at it and usually he preferred having one of the older boys with them to lead things. But now it didn’t seem like the two of them needed much guidance. It felt like they had a plan and like they were eager to get Youngjae to join.

Yugyeom was sitting on his side on the bathtub, while Youngjae watched in shock how Bambam let himself sink down to his knees in front of him.  
“What is this…?” Youngjae started to wonder. His voice unusually nervous in their presence.

“We heard you’re stressed, Hyung…” Yugyeom murmured on his side and when Youngjae looked over, Yugyeom’s face was already dangerously close. Instead of leaning in for a kiss, Yugyeom went straight for his neck and Bambam took over the talking.

“Did Jaebum talk to you?” Youngjae brought out. His skin tingled where Yugyeom breathed tiny kisses against his neck. Barely there touches.

“Yeah he did…” Yugyeom purred.

“But that’s not the only reason...” Bambam took over again, “You’re always there for us… we thought we’d say thank you.”

Youngjae watched in growing anticipation how Bambam shamelessly reached out for his jeans and fumbled open the zipper. Youngjae’s heart started to race.  
And he wanted to ask what they had in mind, but he didn’t get that far, because Yugyeom tilted his head with his fingers and pulled him into a deep and unexpected kiss. It churned everything up in Youngjae.  
His hot tongue in his mouth and the way Yugyeom tasted him out demandingly- it was so different from their usual innocent make out sessions.  
His concentration was completely with Yugyeom’s passionate kiss and the hand in his neck, until Bambam started to tug on his pants in a needy way. He indicated him to lift his hips, so Youngjae did and before he could think about it, Bambam helped him strip out of his jeans. All while Yugyeom didn’t let go of his lips for a moment.

“Jaebum said you feel like you’re the one that needs it most…” Bambam mumbled, as if he was talking to himself, “but you have no idea.”

His slim fingers stroked over the bulge in Youngjae’s briefs curiously. He grew hard so quickly, because the boys attacked him out of nowhere and he wasn’t strong enough to stay unaffected.

That’s when Yugyeom pulled away just a little bit, to grin at Youngjae.  
“Bam is the worst… he’s been horny all day.”

“Shut up, I wasn’t.” Bambam huffed, all while he started to work Youngjae’s dick a little bit too eagerly. Youngjae could barely concentrate on their bickering.

“Oh you weren’t?” Yugyeom raised one eyebrow, “Don’t you remember the shit you said all day?”

Bambam just clicked his tongue and Youngjae watched nervously how he readjusted himself between his thighs and brought his mouth down to his crotch.  
He ignored Yugyeom, while he started to mouth over Youngjae’s tight briefs casually, even licking over the fabric.  
Youngjae moaned weakly.

“He said he wants to see me fuck you.” Yugyeom acted like he was complaining, but it was obvious that he enjoyed the tortured expression on Youngjae’s face and the way Bambam sent exactly one death stare his way.  
Then he pulled Youngjae back into the kiss, as if the topic was done with.  
Now there was no possibility to get any harder or more flustered for Youngjae. They had barely started and he already reached rock bottom.  
Bambam let his lips ghost over his bulge and his fingers were already tugged into the waistband of Youngjae’s underwear, while he enjoyed taking his time to tease him.  
So Youngjae kissed Yugyeom and the need in his body was taking over again, because he caught himself nibbling on Yugyeom’s lips and his fingers were buried somewhere in the younger boy’s fluffy hair.  
He didn’t appreciate it, when Yugyeom parted from him again.

“Do you want that, Hyung?” Yugyeom whispered, “Do you want him to watch?”

Youngjae wasn’t able to answer. He was busy swallowing down embarrassing moans that tried to escape his throat.  
But Yugyeom was looking at him expectantly.  
“Yeah.” Youngjae moaned.  
Pathetic.  
If he once had any kind of leadership over the younger ones, it was gone now.  
Buried in need and wanting. He didn’t even care.  
As if that was the keyword, Bambam finally pulled down Youngjae’s briefs and his hard lay heavily against his stomach.

“Okay.” Yugyeom pressed a few quick kisses in the edges of Youngjae’s mouth, before he stood up.  
Youngjae watched impatiently, how he opened the buttons of his pants and he stripped his pants and Youngjae would have wanted to watch it all, but he suddenly felt a hot wetness on his tip.  
He looked down just in time to see how Bambam hungrily licked away all the precum on his tip. Youngjae had to close his eyes. Bambam had the ability to look like a porn star whenever he wanted to.  
It was like he had a switch from innocent, lovable boy to obscenely sexy mess. He could switch between those looks whenever and how often he wanted and Youngjae hadn’t found a remedy yet.  
Youngjae completely missed the moment when Yugyeom rolled a condom over, but when he looked at him he was sitting on the bathtub besides him again, coating his cock in lube.  
Youngjae let a throaty whine slip his tongue.  
He couldn’t help it.  
He knew there shouldn’t be something like cock favoritism, but whenever Yugyeom stripped he felt his pride vanish.  
It made him want to babble profanities and it made it difficult to keep all the unholy thoughts to himself.  
“Yugyeommie…” he moaned, “Hurry…”

Bambam unwillingly let go of Youngjae, so he could stand up and sit in Yugyeom’s lap.  
Yugyeom’s hands held his hips in a tight grip, while Youngjae positioned himself over his length and his mouth was hanging open in a silent moan, while he pressed himself down on Yugyeom’s cock a little too eagerly.

“Fuck, slowly Hyung…” Yugyeom grunted.

But Youngjae’s body was overflowing with need and desperation and he knew he would regret it when his ass would hurt afterwards, but all he wanted was to be filled up as quickly as possible.  
But it wasn’t as bad as he expected.  
He could soon start to move and Bambam was right back where he had stopped. He was kneeling between their legs and with a few adjustments he managed to take Youngjae’s cock back into his mouth.  
  
“Shit this is so hot…” Yugyeom grunted, with Youngjae starting to bounce up and down on his length and with Bambam messily sucking Youngjae off.  
  
He couldn’t hold back his moans any longer. The stimulation was too much and he had never done something like this with these two, but between his lust and moans he actually admired how well they fit like that.  
And Bambam gave his all. He swirled his tongue around him and he took him in deeply and at some point Yugyeom took over with the thrusts and he held Youngjae’s hips in place, while he started to fuck into him. Bambam’s hands found their way to Youngjae’s ass and he dug his fingers into his flesh nearly painfully.  
And Bambam didn’t have to move anymore either, because Youngjae’s cock was pushed inside of his mouth automatically.  
The boy mostly concentrated not to choke.

“Bam…” Youngjae heard himself whine, “I’m gonna…”

With a loud, long drawn moan he spilled all of his cum into Bambam’s mouth and Yugyeom sped up his thrusts, now nearly standing straightly behind him, holding his hips tightly.  
He came moments after him, but Youngjae couldn’t concentrate on it. His own climax had sent shivers and electricity through his whole body and his knees nearly didn’t support his weight anymore. And then he saw Bambam struggling to swallow down his load and the fluid was dripping out of his mouth and Youngjae would’ve cum again just at the sight, if he could.

“I’m sorry…” he muttered, but his voice was barely there. Still just a moan.

“Don’t worry…” There was the switch again. Bambam looked like a porn star, when he licked the juice off his lips and thankfully Yugyeom’s arms were wrapped around Youngjae’s waist the next moment, because he honestly wasn’t sure if he could keep standing.

“What about you, Bam…” Youngjae brought out, while Yugyeom pulled him back onto his lap, not caring about the stickiness between them.

“He’s gonna take care of it…” Bambam said, while nodding to Yugyeom, “Right?”

“Right…” Yugyeom sighed.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I am SO sorry this took me literally 100 years to finish. I don't even know why... it was nearly done but I just... I have no excuse... ENJOY!!!

Youngjae felt like that new experience with the younger ones changed a lot between them.  
He allowed himself to be more submissive with them. Apparently they were quite good at taking control. But he could never forget that he was the older one after all.  
And whenever it came to hidden or quick make out sessions or hand- and blow -jobs, they were both with him. Youngjae liked that development. The two of them were a winning team and he could lean back a little, even if not completely.  
They didn’t find the time to repeat what they had done in the bathroom, even though Youngjae hoped they wanted it as much as he did. But everyday life was stressful and getting in the way and Youngjae was getting more frustrated with the weeks. 

One day, when Youngjae was in the studio late at night, still trying to get his rap part for one particular song done, he was frustrated. He was not a rapper and he regretted accepting the challenge to try being one for a change.  
He was embarrassed and he felt like he could never master this simple part of the song. But the band counted on him and he felt pressured more than anything.  
The only one who was still with him was Jackson. The recording for the day was done, but Youngjae decided to stay a little longer to practice.  
Jackson had spent the past hour giving him tips and correcting his English pronunciation and he had rapped the part countless times, showing him how he would do it.  
But Youngjae’s self esteem was long gone. He felt like he could never get this done. 

“I sound like an idiot…” He whined through the microphone. Jackson sat on a small stool in the corner of the studio and even though he had to be tired, he jumped up, as soon as he heard Youngjae’s frustrated voice.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” He urged, “Every rapper sounds like an idiot… for like… years, before they get it right…and even then…rappers are idiots”

Youngjae looked at him unbelieving.  
He was Jackson.  
Of course he’d say anything to cheer him up. 

“But I’m extra bad…” He complained and Jackson just sighed. 

“Urgh, I was really hoping I didn’t have to do this…” he pulled out his smart-phone and started searching his folders for something, while he grumbled words, Youngjae couldn’t quite understand.  
When he had found what he was searching for, he took a deep breath, before he started talking again.

“Listen… this was five years ago… I thought I was a good rapper back then… “  
He rolled his eyes and unwillingly touched the play button.

The audio started with an extra loud throat clearing and Jackson’s voice asking “wait, is it recording?”  
Youngjae had to chuckle, but Jackson beside him looked like he was in pain.  
“Jesus Christ, I haven’t listened to this in forever…”

Then the rap started.  
Or what Jackson had called rapping back then. It was him barely managing to follow the electronic beat- one he probably found online- and he tumbled over his words.  
And even the badass tone he tried to pull off didn’t hide his insecurity and the fact that he had no idea what he was doing.  
After half a minute of listening, Youngjae was laughing carelessly and loud, slapping Jackson’s shoulder from the side, whenever his past self sounded extra awkward. Jackson just sat there, enduring the embarrassment and his eyes closed in an attempt to handle it.  
One or two cringe attacks later, he ripped the phone out of Youngjae’s hand and stopped the audio.

“Okay! Enough!” he decided, “You get the message…”

Youngjae had to breathe in and out deeply a few times, before he calmed down again. He wiped one or two tears out of the corner of his eyes, when he looked at Jackson, partly judging, partly deeply grateful. 

“Wow… Hyung you were SO bad…” he brought out and Jackson looked at him betrayed. 

“Yes, I know, thank you.” He stated. “But this isn’t about me, it’s about you… I was trying to show you, that things need time…nobody starts out perfect…”

“Yeah… at least I don’t say swag after every single line…” Youngjae chuckled.

“Yes, thank you…don’t make me regret sharing this with you!” Jackson turned around to sit back on his stool in defeat. 

“No.” Youngjae tried to get serious again, “No, really... thank you! I’m feeling a bit better now…”

“Good…” Jackson’s frown softened into a smile, “C’mere…”  
It took only three steps to stand right before Jackson.  
He looked up at Youngjae proudly and Youngjae’s heart nearly skipped a beat, when the older boy wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him closer. 

Jackson rested his head on Youngjae’s stomach, while he hugged his body and Youngjae awkwardly stroked through his hair.  
When Jackson looked up the next time, his expression had changed.

“I talked to Jinyoungie…” he told him, “And I know how you feel. I have that, too…Sometimes I think ‘look how good Mark is at martial arts’ or ‘wow, Bambam is a really good rapper’…and then I feel like a loser…but y’know…” Jackson cleared his throat and thought for a moment, releasing Youngjae a little bit out of his embrace and pulling him onto his lap instead, so the boy was straddling him.  
“This only works because we’re all here and we’re all different… and you’re one of the best singers I know…don’t forget that.” 

Youngjae felt warmth spreading inside of him, but he also felt the emotions coming back.  
It had been a while, since someone praised him like that and he had forgotten how much he needed it.

“Okay…” He brought out, while readjusting himself on Jackson’s lap and shyly smiling down on the boy.  
Jackson nodded and then he played a little bit with the buttons of Youngjae’s shirt.  
Mindlessly.  
Before he started talking again, with more struggle in his words.

“And y’know… the sex thing… I get that, too.” Jackson brought out and he couldn’t quite keep up the eye contact, so instead he looked at his own fingers and how they were fumbling around the buttons. “It feels like I need it more than you guys…Jinyoungie is already getting annoyed…”

Youngjae gulped. He didn’t understand why, but Jackson’s words made him feel safer. 

“Really?” He whispered.

“Yeah…” Jackson breathed out, finally looking up at Youngjae again. A hint of insecurity in his eyes, but mostly tenderness.  
“So don’t worry about that…” he smiled awkwardly and his hand cupped Youngjae’s jaw.  
Youngjae felt calmer than before and he wished he found words to tell Jackson how grateful he was that he brought up this much honesty for him, but the words didn’t want to come out and instead a warm feeling spread inside of him and he was the one, who brought his face down closer to Jackson, who looked at him in surprise for a moment, before he smiled and softly pressed his lips on Youngjae’s. They stayed like that for a moment, kissing carefully and barely moving. The room was dead-silent and the silence only got interrupted, when Youngjae wriggled around in Jackson’s lap a little, to get more comfortable.  
Youngjae had his hands lying on Jackson’s shoulders and the older boy held his waist in a tight grip, while he slowly teased his lips open with his tongue.  
Youngjae’s body was filled with tingles and Jackson’s warmth seemed to fill the room.

“You don’t have to record the rest today…” Jackson mumbled between kisses, which got more demanding by the second.

“No.” Youngjae protested, “I have to… I want to get it done.”  
He unwillingly loosened his touch and pulled away from Jackson.  
He could see that the boy wasn’t very fond of the idea to stop now.  
Youngjae smiled.  
Jackson was indeed just as needy as him and he could see his hopes crashing, when Youngjae made his way out of his lap.  
“To be continued?” Jackson asked cheekily and Youngjae had to giggle a little.

“Yes,” He nodded and breathed a tiny kiss on the older boy’s cheek, “to be continued.”  
Then he took a deep breath and walked back to his microphone.

♥

A few days passed and Youngjae started to think that Jackson forgot about him. He nearly regretted rejecting him in the studio, but he wouldn’t have been able to relax before his work was done.  
And it was done by now.  
Youngjae didn’t feel like he did an outstandingly good job, but with Jackson’s first-rap-try-audio in mind, he turned out to be satisfied with his outcome.  
And finally they all had a few days to rest.  
That didn’t mean Yugyeom and Jinyoung weren’t in the studio to practice one or two choreographies that they created together and that didn’t mean Jaebum hadn’t gone to the studio to watch his 2PM brothers record and learn one or two things along the way.  
Mark and Bambam were out on a shopping trip and Youngjae had shaken his head in disbelief when he heard Mark say “I’ll buy you a few nice things if you want.”  
Because in his opinion he was spoiling the kid too much already and Bambam already had trouble to handle his money.

So Youngjae was sitting on the couch alone, petting Coco and watching videos of other artists on his laptop. He had an opened bag of chips lying on his side, but had stopped eating a few minutes ago.  
He watched those other artists dance and he looked at them and he could feel his mood dropping with every video he clicked.  
So handsome.  
Some of these guys were so extremely nice to look at and skilled and they were working in the same industry as him.  
How was this even possible?  
He looked down on himself, the old, oversized sweater he was wearing and his grey sweatpants, where a few chips crumbs were sitting peacefully.  
Not exactly an idol, he thought.  
Then he sighed.  
His appetite was gone and he wondered why he was sitting on the couch lazily instead of working out, becoming as fit as them. 

That’s when Jackson entered the room and Coco jumped out of Youngjae’s lap and fled out of the room.  
Youngjae was glad to see that Jackson didn’t exactly look like an idol either, with his socks in two different colors and with the mild stubble around his chin.  
But still.  
So nice to look at and so fit.

“What are you doing?” Jackson wondered, while he let himself sink down on the couch beside Youngjae.  
“Watching music videos…” he sighed.

“Is it fun?” Jackson raised an eyebrow to look at him doubtfully.

“No, not really… it just makes me feel bad.” Youngjae told him honestly. 

“Why?”

“Because everyone is so hot…except for me.” He mumbled quietly and he could feel Jackson’s attentive eyes on him. “Everyone is just…so good looking.”

“So what?” Jackson said, sounding nearly reproachful, “That doesn’t make you less good looking!”  
Youngjae just sighed and rolled his eyes a little.  
Naturally.  
He hoped Jackson didn’t catch that little act, but the way the boy besides him groaned offended told him that he did.

“What? Is my opinion not important?” Jackson provoked him. “Do you not believe me?”

Youngjae stayed quiet, regretting to have spoken up at all, but Jackson wasn’t having any of that.

“Choi Youngjae, I’m talking to you!” he said loudly, “And I’m telling you you’re handsome! Not just handsome, but hot…okay? You’re so damn hot, Youngjae!”  
If he was in a cartoon he would have stomped his foot.  
Youngjae felt the blood stream into his cheeks, when he heard Jackson’s awkward confession, which he told way too passionately.  
But he also found it hilarious how the older boy was sitting there, facing him with determination on his face and way too serious for the words he just said.  
Youngjae couldn’t help it. He exploded with laughter.  
“What?” Jackson wanted to know, “Did I say something weird? I didn’t use a wrong word again, did I?”  
His eyes were searching for answers on Youngjae’s face, half amused, half unsure and Youngjae couldn’t help but think it was the cutest thing ever.

“No...” He giggled, “No you’re alright… thanks I guess…”

“You still don’t believe me, do you?” Jackson sighed and Youngjae just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s not talk about it…” He suggested and Jackson nodded after a short moment of contemplation.  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Youngjae checking his social media accounts and Jackson watching him.  
Until he cuddled himself close to Youngjae’s side, making the younger boy’s heart beat faster and making the internet quickly become boring.  
And in the most Jackson way possible, he mumbled with a sly grin on his face, “Wanna make out?”

Youngjae gulped and looked back at the boy.  
“Yeah…”

Moments later he found himself sitting in Jackson’s lap again, like he had in the studio days ago, straddling his muscular thighs and drawing tiny circles with his hips, while Jackson caught his bottom lip between his teeth, before their tongues continued swirling around.  
He liked the thought that they had all the time in the world now and that they even had the dorm to themselves.  
Jackson seemed to like it, too, because he smiled into the kiss now and then, making their teeth click together.  
Youngjae always felt secure in Jackson’s grip.  
He always held him so steadily with his hands and Youngjae could feel the strength behind Jackson’s muscles, so it was even more endearing that he held him so gently in his arms.

But he could also feel his hard bulge under him and Jackson hummed in pleasure when Youngjae let his butt dance over it with light pressure. He rolled his hips and grew harder with every bit of friction. 

“See…?” Jackson breathed out between wet kisses, “That’s how hot you are…”

Youngjae straight out moaned at his words, claiming his lips again and kissing him sloppily, while he kept grinding down on him. Jackson’s hands finding their way down to his ass and groping it while he moved.

“So sexy…” Jackson purred against his lips, “You have no idea.”

“Then tell me…” Youngjae brought out in a whiney tone. He was embarrassed to request something like this, but Jackson only sucked harder on his bottom lip, pulling the boy closer against his body. 

“You make me so weak, Youngjae…” he brought out, while his hands were busy pulling down Youngjae’s sweatpants, just far enough, so he could knead his bare ass cheeks.

Youngjae mewled.  
It made his heart race how Jackson was slowly taking over, using his strength in the most careful way and creating a cage with his arms, so Youngjae was completely his for the moment.

“That little ass of yours…” Jackson breathed out, slapping Youngjae’s butt playfully to underline his words, “it drives me crazy!”

A wave of lust and pleasure rolled through Youngjae’s body.  
Jackson had never done something like this before and even though it was just a mindless act, it made Youngjae’s senses turn blurry.

“Do that again.” he heard himself moan, while leaning down to bury his face in the crook of Jackson’s shoulder. 

“What?” Jackson brought out in confusion, while Youngjae mindlessly started kissing his neck.

“Slap me again.” Youngjae mumbled against Jackson’s neck, his hands lying around his neck weakly.

“Oh… “ Jackson hummed and then his voice got soft and teasing.  
“Isn’t that Jaebum Hyung’s job?” he smiled, while kneading Youngjae’s ass with more pressure. Then he corrected himself “Isn’t that your leader’s job?”

“Yeah…” Youngjae agreed, before he let go of Jackson’s neck and looked him in the eyes. His face was burning, when he added, “But it turns me on.”

Jackson looked at him through dark eyes, licking his lips mindlessly.

“Is that so?” he purred and he looked at Youngjae, as if to judge the situation and as if to see if he was being serious.  
Before another smack tore the silence in the room apart, not harsh, just a little more than an innocent slap.  
Youngjae heard himself moan loudly, taking in the lightly burning sensation on his skin. His fingers grabbed Jackson’s shoulders a little too tightly.  
Jackson’s hand was kneading the spot gently, while their tongues were connected again, playing around wildly and Youngjae was surprised at what that little action had done to him. His body felt hot and his mind was a mess of lust and excitement and need. So much need.  
He had no idea where his thoughts had gone, when he found his fingers tugging on the waistband of Jackson’s sweatpants, trying to pull them down hastily. 

“Fuck, Youngjae…” Jackson rasped, while he lifted his ass just enough so Youngjae could pull his pants down, his cock springing free obscenely. Youngjae had it in his grip the next moment and Jackson let his head fall back against the headrest of the couch, when Youngjae rolled his thumb over his slit experimentally.

Jackson looked at him for a moment; as if he tried to figure out which button he had pushed that triggered Youngjae’s passion. But then he found his senses back and he pulled Youngjae into another hot kiss, sloppily pushing his tongue inside of him and tasting him out. 

Youngjae was still busy stroking Jackson and covering his length in precum. He could feel it harden in his hand and that made his heart just race faster. 

“Fuck… gentle, baby…” Jackson gasped, “Are you trying to make me cum already? That would be a bit degrading.”

Youngjae felt the heat stream into his face and he slowed down his hand on Jackson’s cock and looked at him apologetically.  
Then he crawled out of Jackson’s lap without any kind of explanation and hurried out of the room, leaving Jackson sitting on the couch dumbstruck, his cock hard and leaking.

“I didn’t mean you should stop!” He called after him with a hint of panic in his voice and Youngjae just chuckled and a few moments later he was back in the living room with a bottle of lube and a condom. Jackson’s eyes lit up and Youngjae found that extremely amusing. Maybe that was Jackson’s way of being needy. 

Then he stripped out of his pants and boxers hastily, knowing that Jackson was watching his every move and he was embarrassed and felt uncomfortably exposed for a second, but his tingly stomach and his erection reminded him that he had bigger problems to solve. For example that growing need for praise and closeness. And he was only wearing that dirty oversized sweater, when he climbed back onto Jackson.  
That one looked at him defeated. 

“You have no idea…” he brought out, “how good you look right now.”

Jackson’s hands claimed his butt a bit roughly and he pulled him closer to himself, so Youngjae’s precum was leaking onto Jackson’s shirt, but he didn’t seem to care, because he was busy letting his hands wander from his bottom and up his back to caress his body under his shirt.  
Youngjae felt warmth spreading through his whole body and all he could do was to finally sit down again and he heard Jackson swallow down a small groan when his ass rubbed over his length. 

“Tell me more…” Youngjae’s voice was whiny, but demanding, “talk to me.”

That’s when Jackson casually took the tube of lubricant that was waiting on the couch beside them and Youngjae licked his lips in anticipation, when he watched him take a bit of it onto his fingers.  
“That thing you do with your voice… when you’re horny,” Jackson started talking, “it makes me want you every damn time.”  
Youngjae let out a desperate moan, when he felt Jackson’s coated finger find his ass and he lifted it obediently, so Jackson wouldn’t waste time with teasing  
He didn’t.  
He pushed it inside of him and Youngjae gripped Jackson’s shoulders harder.  
“I want you to listen to me, Youngjae.” Jackson said, while he let his finger slide in and out of him gently, his other hand holding his cheeks tightly, spreading his ass open a little more.  
“Will you do that?” 

“Yeah…” Youngjae moaned, more than ready to get taken apart by Jackson’s words. Bambam had told him once how good he was with his words and Youngjae remembered one or two occasions when he got a glimpse of it, too. But he knew this would be different. Jackson was ready to give it his all.  
He had to close his eyes, when a second finger found its way into him.  
“I talked to Jaebum the other day, y’know… about you ….he told me how he likes to fuck you...he told me that you call him leader,” Jackson purred the words, as if it was a simple thing to do and Youngjae swallowed down a moan.  
But when his fingers stroked against his sweet spot extra hard Youngjae whined loudly, pressing his ass back into the friction.

”And y’know, he talked about you… and I got so fucking hot and bothered…just thinking of you.” 

Youngjae let out a breathy moan, while he let one of his hands find its way to Jackson’s cock again, wrapping his fingers around him to stroke him weakly.

“You make me so fucking hot, Youngjae…” Jackson cursed, “One time...when you were with Mark… I heard you beg for him and you sounded so good…” he murmured.  
“Jackson…” Youngjae mewled.  
Then he watched Jackson taking the condom and opening it and he watched him roll it onto his length, but he wasn’t done talking.

“I nearly came in my pants listening to you two.” Jackson admitted. 

More of Youngjae’s precum leaked onto Jackson’s shirt and Youngjae felt the heat in his face and in his stomach and his length.

“And your voice…” Jackson sighed, “Your voice drives all of us crazy…”  
He covered his tip with a bit more lube and then he held his cock in place and Youngjae thought his legs were already giving in, when he carefully seated himself over him and he bit his lips to suppress a moan, when he pushed himself down on Jackson’s length. 

“I love it when you’re loud for me…”Jackson reminded him and Youngjae answered with a weak groan, while he slowly got filled up.

And as if to taste the noises he was making, Jackson brought his lips back to Youngjae’s and their tongues were dancing around each other, while Youngjae lifted his ass again.  
It only took another moment, until he was fucking himself on Jackson and panting with every push.  
Jackson helped him strip his sweater over his head and then he started to kiss his torso, sucking on his skin and plastering him with wet little love marks, that faded shortly after he created them.

“You’re doing so good…” Jackson breathed against his skin, his lips sucking hard on one of Youngjae’s nipples, “You’re always such a good boy…”  
Jackson’s words struck something in Youngjae and reminded him of just how horny he was. So he let his hips roll harder on Jackson and he received a surprised little groan from the older one.

“You like that?” Jackson murmured, “Being a good boy?”

Youngjae nodded in embarrassment, while he started to slam his hips down harder.

“Such a strong boy…” Jackson cooed, “You’ve had quite a bit of experience, haven’t you?”

Youngjae moaned out, while he sank down on Jackson’s cock and the friction inside of him made the heat in his body get stronger and stronger and his legs weaker.  
Then he felt Jackson’s big hands on his hips and he looked at him in confusion, but that one just smiled.

“You’ve worked enough, baby boy…” Jackson rasped.

Then, with one strong move, he lifted Youngjae off his cock and gently pushed him down on the couch beside him. He was over him in a second and Youngjae’s heart was racing when he looked up at him and saw Jackson kneel between his legs and grab his thighs, just to pull them close to his hips. Then, with the help of his hand, he let his length slide back into him and Youngjae whined loudly, grabbing the couch for support. 

“You look even better when you’re all weak and fucked out…” he groaned and started thrusting into him hard and deep, holding Youngjae’s thighs in a solid, nearly painful grip.  
That’s when Youngjae couldn’t take it any longer and reached out to grab his own, leaking cock. He started stroking himself sloppily.

“Yeah.” Jackson panted, “Let me watch you.”

Youngjae couldn’t hold back anymore now, he gave Jackson all those sounds he was talking about. He was panting and mewling, letting out long drawn moans of desperation, while Jackson fucked him faster and sloppier. 

Youngjae forced himself to keep his eyes open, even though his whole body was overwhelmed with the burning pleasure, but he didn’t regret it.  
He saw little beads of sweat on Jackson’s torso and he saw all of his muscles move, while he got rougher with ever thrust.

“Let me see you fall apart, baby boy…” Jackson grunted and it only took Youngjae a few more strokes of his dick to spill everything he had across his stomach and over his hand. A wave of electricity shook his body and he arched his back in defeat, while he rode out his climax.  
He didn’t see Jackson cum, but he could hear him.  
He was moaning Youngjae’s name so warm and softly and Youngjae whimpered at the sweet sound of it and because of the friction he was still causing.  
Then he could feel warmth inside of him and hear Jackson’s voice crack a little when he moaned his name one more time, sounding like a word of worship.

He had no idea how long he had his eyes closed, before Jackson slid out of him and let himself fall down on the couch beside him. His heated up skin was pressed against Jackson’s and he didn’t mind the fluid on his tummy slowly drying, because he was overwhelmed with satisfaction.

“Such a good boy…” Jackson panted and Youngjae could hear the tiny grin in his voice.  
That’s when he opened his eyes and slowly gained his senses back.  
Jackson was breathing just as heavily as himself and he had no idea how long it took them to go back to a healthy rhythm. He just took in the feeling of Jackson’s fingers playing with his hair for a while.

♥

The news spread like wildfire.  
It was always like this and he wouldn’t complain because they all agreed on this kind of transparency a while ago.  
It was just really embarrassing.  
Within a few days everyone knew that Youngjae had a thing for being a good boy for his Hyungs, because Jackson liked calling him that in front of the others and watching how Youngjae’s cheeks turned a soft pink and while he was constantly blushing, he also enjoyed the attention it brought him.  
He could watch all of them being curious and trying to explore this new information in their own way.  
It wasn’t exactly new to Jaebum, so that one watched in amusement how surprised and excited the others were.  
Mostly Jinyoung.  
Youngjae’s theory was that he was into that kind of role play just as much as himself.

It became a constant thing of reassurance and praise during their everyday schedule. Not too much, but enough for Youngjae to notice that the others enjoyed it, too.

 

The boys had just gotten back from another dance practice, when Jinyoung pulled him aside in the dressing room. 

“You were amazing today!” he told him with a tiny but proud smile.

“Thanks…” Youngjae smiled, “I did my best!”

Jinyoung walked closer and gently pushed Youngjae against the wall. They could still hear the other boys chatting and they were barely hidden from their view.

“Oh we could tell!” Jinyoung looked at him admiringly, “You improved so much!”

Youngjae’s heart was racing.  
Jinyoung was right in front of him and his fingers were drawing circles on his torso.

“You think so?”

“Definitely…“he purred, “And you know what… if you keep being a good boy and if you keep giving your best…Mark and I might have a present for you.”

“What kind of present?” Youngjae had to swallow. He would like to ask Jinyoung to stay behind with him and maybe take another shower, when the others were gone.  
But he didn’t dare to.

“Oh, the good kind of present…” Jinyoung smiled and he slowly let his knee wander between Youngjae’s thighs, pressing against his cock and looking him in the eyes while doing so. “I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”

Youngjae could barely breathe, because suddenly there was Jinyoung’s hand on his crotch, stroking over it softly and leaning in even closer. 

“You’re gonna like it so much…” he murmured, “So be a good boy.”  
Youngjae looked around paranoid.  
While of course the other boys were involved and wouldn’t be too surprised to see Jinyoung groping him like that, he was embarrassed.  
The boys were separated by exactly one thin wall with an open door and the only person in sight was Mark and he was side eyeing them from afar, while he continued dressing himself.

Jinyoung’s hand slipped into Youngjae’s pants and Youngjae closed his eyes.  
“Do you want that?” Jinyoung’s voice turned into suggestive moaning close to his ear, “Do you want to be a good boy for us?”  
He had his fingers stroking over Youngjae’s semi, fondling his shaft and feeling how he got harder with every word¬.

“Yeah.” Youngjae breathed. 

The need was already there again.  
Nearly painfully in his bones.  
He wanted to tell Jinyoung to take him right there and then, but he was too embarrassed to get the words out. And he wanted to be good and work for his reward.  
He wanted Mark to come over and stop acting like he wasn’t affected to see them like this. He wanted him to join and he wanted his hands on him. Youngjae opened his eyes to see Mark smiling at him, before leaving the room.

“Then be good tomorrow, baby…” Jinyoung purred, before he let his hand slip out of his pants again and the next thing Youngjae felt was his hot and passionate kiss.  
It felt like they were sealing the pact with that kiss, but it just made Youngjae more desperate.  
He held onto Jinyoung’s sleeves while his tongue swirled around in his mouth, but it was over too soon and Youngjae lingered at the empty space, when Jinyoung pulled away with a tiny smile.

♥

The night and the whole next day stretched forever. Youngjae wasn’t able to think of anything else than the promising offer Jinyoung had made and he wasn’t able to keep his eyes of him and Mark either.  
Always searching for confirmation that he hadn’t dreamt that little happening in the dressing room. Yes, he had had sex with both of them before, but never had they made this kind of big deal out of it. Mark was an unpredictable lover in many ways and Youngjae could never really tell if Mark enjoyed intimacy with him as much as he did.  
So it was nice to see his encouraging glances and even one or two pats on the back during that dance practice.  
He definitely was a part of this deal and Youngjae felt an excitement from his side, too.  
Youngjae was nervous.  
Mark and Jinyoung had their own dynamic and it was more than visible during that day that seemed to be so much longer than other days.  
They didn’t talk much, but they shared wordless conversations through little touches and smiles and Youngjae was nervous that he should be a part of this for the day. That he was invited into their little bubble and that he was promised intimacy with the two of them.

He danced with everything he had and it wasn’t an easy task, because his thoughts weren’t with the choreography.  
His thoughts and emotions were swirling inside of him and the need for the two boys was taking over his body. It was so annoying to dance with a massive boner in his pants.

He imagined seeing Jackson’s glances and he knew that Jackson had tasted Mark and Jinyoung’s dynamic before so his knowing smiles definitely meant something.  
But Youngjae and all of the boys were surprised at how good he danced.  
He danced powerful and convincing and he didn’t make as many mistakes as he had expected.  
When the hour was over he was convinced the boys would be proud of him.

Bambam and Yugyeom were pulling him into a little group hug and plastered him in little kisses and lots of compliments. Jackson settled for smacking his ass, before he left the dressing room and telling him he was as good as always. Even Jaebum took him aside to share a long, silent kiss with him and Youngjae knew exactly that it was his reward from his leader.  
He didn’t even have to say a word.

But there was no reaction from Mark or Jinyoung.  
He found himself looking at them expectantly and he felt a tiny bit of disappointment in his chest, when they just smiled at him like they usually did. Nothing special.  
Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up like this.  
But his confidence had grown so much in the last few weeks and he didn’t let this little detail get to him.  
Maybe his leader was in the mood to share his evening with him.

  
They were back at the dorm and Youngjae just got out of the shower, when he wondered why the dorm was so quiet.  
He remembered Jaebum saying something about eating dinner, but he didn’t think they would stay this long.  
Was he alone in the dorm?

He readjusted the towel around his hips and pondered if he should dry his hair, when Jinyoung came out of his room.

He let his eyes wander down Youngjae’s body and he came closer.  
Youngjae’s heart was beating faster. 

“So… do you feel like you deserve a present?” he smiled, while he came closer. Youngjae watched how Jinyoung stopped right before him and held his hips in a tight grip, just above the towel. 

“I did…good.” Youngjae mumbled awkwardly.

“Good?” Jinyoung asked.

He leaned in to steal a kiss and Youngjae’s heart tried to jump out of his chest.  
“You were amazing, baby boy…” he purred between kisses, “Are you in the mood for your reward?”

Youngjae just nodded eagerly and Jinyoung smiled.  
“Okay.” 

And just like that he took Youngjae by the hand and led him to his room.

Then Jinyoung pulled a bandana out of the back of his jeans and without any kind of explanation he blindfolded Youngjae, who just got more excited by the second.

“Tell us when you want to take it off.” He smiled and Youngjae just nodded again. His blood was rushing through his veins.

He heard the door open and when they entered the room, the blackness around him got even darker.  
Jinyoung’s warm hand led him to the bed and he heard the door close behind him.  
Youngjae knew Jinyoung’s room; he didn’t need to see where he was going. 

“So…” Jinyoung said, “Did it have anything to do with us that you danced like a star today?” 

Jinyoung slowly turned Youngjae’s body around and it made Youngjae feel a little lost, but then he felt Jinyoung’s body behind himself and his breath ghosted over his neck. It made him shiver a little.

“Maybe a little.” Youngjae whispered.

“A little.” Jinyoung echoed. “Did it look like a little, Mark?” 

“No.” Mark’s voice said somewhere in the dark and Youngjae’s heart was beating faster, “He looked quite excited.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too.” Jinyoung said, before he started to let his lips ghost over Youngjae’s neck, breathing little kisses against his skin. The air started to feel a little cold on Youngjae’s bare skin.

“But I still watched your dance, unlike Mark…” he said, “he only stared at your dick.”

Youngjae’s breathing was unsteady. There were already moans sitting in his throat, trying to get out.  
He held his breath completely, when he felt fingers on the towel around his hips. 

“That’s not true.” Mark said quietly, “Jinyoungie stared, too.”

The fingers fumbled around on the towel longer than necessary and Jinyoung went from kissing to sucking little wet marks on Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae felt the heat in his whole body and things were going painfully slow.

“Tell me what you want us to do.” Jinyoung moaned against his neck. Actor Jinyoung was fully activated. “We’re all yours.”

Youngjae swallowed. He was overwhelmed with all the darkness around him and the sensation of not knowing where their hands would be next and the feeling of being in their little bubble and in the centre of attention.

“Kiss me.” Youngjae brought out.

“Aye aye, sir.” There was an audible smile in Jinyoung’s voice. Then Youngjae felt slim fingers on his jaw, tilting his head and his lips were only parted a tiny bit, when he felt Jinyoung’s breath against his mouth.  
That was the moment, Mark let the towel fall and Youngjae felt weirdly exposed in the dark.  
But Jinyoung’s kiss didn’t tease as much as Mark’s hands did. It only took a few seconds and their tongues were playing around in and then outside of their mouths. Now Jinyoung’s hands started to explore Youngjae’s torso and he let the first moan slip, when he felt Mark’s fingers tracing his semi hard length.

There was the urge to look down, but even if Jinyoung’s hand wasn’t holding his jaw in a tight grip, he wouldn’t see a thing, because the bandana blinded him completely.  
He heard Jinyoung’s soft purrs and the wet noises their tongues were making and he could hear Mark readjusting himself on the futon.  
Then he felt soft lips ghosting over his happy trail.  
Little kisses and tiny brushes of a tongue on his skin and slim fingers caressing his thighs. He felt the blood streaming into his length, twitching in excitement. He hummed into Jinyoung’s mouth. 

“Youngjae.” Mark breathed and Youngjae could feel his breath against his shaft.

Jinyoung chuckled softly, when his hands wandered down Youngjae’s sides and he groped his ass cheeks, pressing his body closer to Youngjae’s back.  
Youngjae could feel the fabric of his shirt.

“Jinyoung…” Youngjae brought out between kisses, “Can you take off your clothes?”

Jinyoung’s kisses continued, from the corner of Youngjae’s mouth over his jaw and down to his neck.

“Of course, baby boy,” he whispered, “whatever you want.”

 

There were tingles in Youngjae’s stomach, maybe butterflies, maybe just the heat running south.

“Mark…”Jinyoung said, „don’t tease him. “  
Youngjae could hear Jinyoung rumbling behind him, he could hear fabric falling onto the floor and he could hear the opening of a belt. It made his excitement churn up inside of him, but he couldn’t concentrate on these sounds any longer, when Mark decided to do what Jinyoung said and stopped teasing him.  
Youngjae let a tiny moan fall off his lips when he felt a tongue pressed to his shaft, flat and wanting. It started licking broad stripes alongside his veins and Youngjae’s hands felt around for something to hold on to. He found Mark’s soft hair and softly buried his fingers in them.  
Mark’s tongue swirled around his tip now and obscene sounding wet noises filled the room when he sucked around his sensitive slit.

Youngjae moaned out louder now.

“Do you like that, baby boy?” Jinyoung’s voice was back behind him, “Do you like having Mark on his knees for you?”

Youngjae’s cheeks heated up again, when he heard Mark’s deep voice hum around his cock.  
His answer was another needy whine.  
“Do you want me on my knees, too?” Jinyoung breathed against the nape of his shoulders and sent a shiver down Youngjae’s spine. He clenched his fist a little harder in Mark’s hair.

“I could eat you out, baby,” Jinyoung added, while his hands on his ass spread his cheeks gently, “make you feel like a king.”

“O-okay.” Youngjae breathed into the dark, moaning quietly when Mark slowly started bobbing his head on him.

Jinyoung pressed another sweet kiss against Youngjae’s jaw and then he sank to his knees behind him.  
Youngjae felt like he was the attraction in a room full of people, but it was strangely arousing, because they all seemed to worship him and his body. Not seeing a thing made the sensations feel vivid and unpredictable.  
Mark’s tongue was soft and teasing, he didn’t work fast, like he had all the time in the world and like it didn’t drive Youngjae crazy to have his need grow with every wet noise he made.

His face was burning, when Jinyoung spread his cheeks open and when he felt his hot breath between them the very next moment.  
He moaned when a soft wetness touched him and started to feel around carefully, teasing into his hole and confident hands massaged his cheeks at the same time.

Mark moaned around him and moved his tongue faster.  
Then Jinyoung wasn’t there anymore and Youngjae felt a bit lost without knowing what was happening. But he heard him rumble around and Mark decided to pump his shaft with the head still in his mouth.

“Fuck, you should see yourself.” Jinyoung said and his voice sounded just a little bit further away. Then his footsteps came closer again and he was back at his place behind him.  
Youngjae’s knees started to feel weaker with every second that passed, while Mark got more impatient and while he pumped him a little harder.

 

A cold finger entered him and there was lube on it and Youngjae moaned when it curled a little inside of him. Mark swirled his tongue around his tip.

“I’m not gonna… last long.” Youngjae awkwardly spoke into the darkness and he heard Jinyoung hum behind him.

“It’s okay, we’ve got time.”  
Youngjae wasn’t sure what he meant, but when another finger joined the first one he didn’t care anymore. 

Youngjae was already close to his limits, when Jinyoung had prepared him enough and he had to force Mark to slow down his movements once or twice, grabbing his hair and pulling his head away just a little bit. 

“Sorry, baby.” Mark mumbled and it made more butterflies explode in Youngjae’s stomach.

“Do you mind a bit of vibrating, Youngjae?” Jinyoung then said with an audible smile in his voice and Youngjae’s legs nearly gave up their service.

“N-no…” Youngjae moaned. He had no idea what exactly he was agreeing to but it couldn’t matter less. He just needed to release.

“Okay.” Jinyoung said.

Then he heard a tiny click and a soft vibrating sound and his heart was racing when he felt Jinyoung’s warm hands back on his ass.

His heart was racing and his cock was leaking and then there was a hard object carefully entering him and he was already open wide and needy to be filled up, but he had never felt anything like that.  
The vibrating was intense on his hole and then inside of him and pleasure shot through his body nearly painfully.

“Fuck, Jinyoung.” He heard his own shaky voice swear.

“Is that good, baby boy?” Jinyoung murmured, while he started to move the vibrator inside of him, starting a slow rhythm of thrusts and brushing his sweet spot slightly.  
Youngjae’s muscles jerked and it was Mark’s hand that steadied his knee. His other hand still around his shaft.  
He moaned loudly now and he could hear Mark gulp and he had trouble standing still, but the pleasure nearly forced him to his knees, if Mark’s strong hands weren’t steadying him.  
His legs were shaking when Jinyoung kept the vibrator pressed against his prostate and Youngjae nearly screamed. He could hear Jinyoung panting and it sounded like he was jerking himself off, as well.

“Oh god, fuck…” Youngjae moaned, his grip in Mark’s hair pulling his head away a bit harshly, when a wave of nearly painful pleasure ripped through his body and he felt his whole load shoot out of him and into the darkness, Mark’s hand pumping him through his climax, while Youngjae moaned both their names and one or two curse words.  
As soon as the he had spurted last bit of cum out of him, his muscles gave up and he sank to his knees with the help of Jinyoung and Mark, who steadied him.

“You okay?” Mark wanted to know and Youngjae assumed he was sitting half on top of hi, when he took of the bandana and could finally see again. The room was dark and Mark wriggled around under him, until Youngjae sat on top of him.  
When he looked at Mark, he could see spurts of his own cum on his face and on his shirt and Mark wiped them away with Jinyoung’s abandoned shirt. 

“Oh god I’m sorry…” Youngjae panted. “Should I…” He tried to take over the shirt but Mark just shook his head.

“I can…”  
Youngjae awkwardly reached down to Mark’s sweatpants to at least help him release, too, but when his fingers found his cock, there was a huge wet patch on his grey sweatpants and his erection was already softening.  
“I didn’t even…” Youngjae started, “Just from that?”

“Yeah.” Mark’s cheeks turned a soft red, “You should’ve seen yourself.”

Then Jinyoung joined them on the futon and he took the shirt out of Mark’s hand, staring to clean all of them up. It was a mess, a sticky, disgusting mess, but it didn’t matter. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Youngjae and pulled him down onto the futon with him. Youngjae felt his eyelids becoming heavier and his bones felt weak and his muscles still a little shaky.

“Can I sleep here with you guys tonight?” Youngjae mumbled and Jinyoung softly stroked a strand of hair out of Youngjae’s face.

“Of course you can.” He said, “We love you, Youngjae.”

And in that moment and without exaggerating, Youngjae felt like the most loved person on earth.


End file.
